


Five Times Khan Sneaked in and wasn't Caught and the One Time They Caught Him

by kurohachi



Series: Cocoon [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, And then there was the secks, Blow Jobs, But really is not something you could really look forward to, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'll do my best anyway, Jim is basically a puppy, Khan is basically annoying Jim by being an enigma, M/M, Riding, Sleepy Cuddles, Star Trek: Into Darkness, self-gratifying fluff, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohachi/pseuds/kurohachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan has been visiting Jim in his quarters. Feelings grew, situations changed. </p><p>Five times he sneaked out of his cell undetected, and the one time he got caught.</p><p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/832977">Fifteen Minutes</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few people requested a sequel to Fifteen Minutes, and while this is not it, the sequel is coming! This is actually more of a prequel, haha. Contains smut (albeit a badly written one) towards the end.
> 
> In this verse Pike didn't die in the attack, only injured. This will be relevant in later stories, but not this one. 
> 
> Apologies beforehand for the awkward grammar. This chapter is unbetaed and all mistakes are all mine.

__

1  
__

 

The first time Khan visited him, Jim was sleeping in the medbay, still recovering from the radiation poisoning after Bones revived him with Khan's blood.

 

Jim jolted awake when he sensed someone else in the room and winced in pain when he felt his wounds pull. He tried to sit up slowly and survey the room, but a hand rested on his shoulder and pushed him gently until he laid back on the biobed.

 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Captain." Jim tensed when he heard that familiar, dark baritone. "Doctor McCoy was right in prescribing you full bed rest."

 

Fuck.

 

Okay, so not only was Khan still alive, awake, and walking around freely, he was also in Jim's room for some reason. Jim was alone, weakened, and unarmed. He was sure that there was some guards outside the medbay. His blood ran cold when he thought what Khan did to gain entry. 

 

"They are still alive, if that's what you're wondering."

 

Jim breathed a small sigh of relief at the small mercy but returned his glare to Khan.

 

"What are you doing here? How did you get out?"

 

Khan tutted, as if those questions were so inane and predictable it was beneath him to grace Jim with an answer. They stayed in silence for a while. Jim partly because his body ached and his throat was so dry it hurt when he talks, and partly because his mind was trying his best to figure out Khan's intentions. Khan just studied him quietly, as if Jim was a mystery that intrigued his superior mind.

 

"Radiation poisoning, is it?" Khan casted a cursory glance to the monitor.

 

Jim was quiet for a while before he decided there wasn't a point in staying silent, "Yes, I had to manually reactivate the warp core. No thanks to a certain warship shooting at us."

 

Khan regarded him for half a moment, "Why did you do it, Mr. Kirk?"

 

Jim spent a moment to try to figure out what Khan was referring to, but couldn't. "Why did I do what?"

 

"Sacrifice yourself knowing that you will die in the process. It should've been futile at that point."

 

Jim stared at him wide-eyed before huffing a laughter, although he immediately winced in pain at the strain "Really? You of all people should know this!"

 

Khan looked at him quizzically. "What you said at the brig. You said you would do anything for your family." Jim said, "Well, I'm the same. We all are, I think. If we go back, I'll do it again if that's what it takes to save my crew — my family."

 

Khan said a short, "I see.", his expression still carefully neutral.

 

The silence that lingered afterwards was heavy, so Jim felt compelled to break it. "Well, I heard I'm back from the dead thanks to your blood, so I guess I should thank you." He said rather sheepishly.

 

"No thanks necessary, Captain. I didn't do it on purpose."

 

Jim deadpanned. "Oh, well then. I take it back."

 

"Captains don't take their words back, Mr. Kirk. I'm afraid your gratitude must stay with me."

  
_Oh, this man is an asshole._   


Jim huffed a pained laugh at the sheer absurdity of this. There he was, back from the dead, laying on the biobed and chatting friendlily with the man who tried to kill him and subsequently saved his life. He should be calling the guards. Hell, Khan wasn't even supposed to be here. He should be worried. He should be scared. But he wasn't. It made no sense.

  
_Well, life doesn't always make sense, Jim. Keep an open mind._  


Someone important told him that once, he couldn't remember who. Maybe it was himself? It sounded like the kind of things he would say. Damn, Jim, you are one wise captain.

 

Jim just smiled and he couldn't remember why. Maybe seeing Khan reminded him again about the time he nearly lost his life, and in return he was reminded that he didn't lost his life. He was still alive. It was a strange feeling.

 

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

 

"I am aware."

 

Jim looked into those green grey eyes, trying to read what the other man was thinking. His expression was neutral, unguarded but unreadable. How intriguing. 

 

"What are you planning?"

 

Jim saw his eyes crinkle into not quite a smile, but more like a predatory grin, "Oh, Captain. Do you really think that I will tell you just because you asked?"

 

Jim gritted his teeth. If he could just get out of his biobed, he would punch that grin out of that annoying, smug...

 

His eyes widened slightly at the realization. "...Yes.", He breathed.

 

"Pardon?" Khan asked again. He did not expect that response.

 

"Yes, you will tell me because I asked. Because you enjoy this, don't you? You enjoy being a show off, parading your superiority among these inferior beings. You enjoy it when they cower and in awe of your genius." Jim said, "You want to gloat, to brag. And it's awfully hard to do so without any audience. Not just any audience though — one that can fully understand the magnitude of your action."

 

Khan backed away half a step, eyes observing Jim closely. He looked curious, intrigued. 

 

"Interesting observation, Mr. Kirk. Perhaps you are not as inferior as the other human beings." 

 

Bingo, Jim grinned. 

 

"So," he said again, ignoring the ache in his body telling him that he needed to rest soon "What are you planning?"

 

Khan noticed how Jim's blue eyes were threatening to close and glanced at the vital signs monitor briefly, "As of now, nothing yet. Rest assured you will hear from me when I have decided. Also, you seemed to have mistaken my surprise to mean that your observation was correct, but regretfully it is not. I feel no need to show off to the inferior beings, just as much as you don't feel the need to show off to ants."

 

Jim was flummoxed. Nothing? All this was for nothing? He escaped... for nothing? No, it couldn't be. This was a trap. It has to be. But wait, did he just say something really condescending about humans and ants and... Should he be offended? He was pretty sure he was, but he just felt so utterly gobsmacked instead. Jim's mind wasn't in the right condition to process this. Heck, he wasn't even sure if his mind will ever be in the right condition to process this. 

 

He thought he had gotten this man figured out, peeled of at least one of the layer out of a thousand layers. If anything Jim was even more lost.

 

Khan seemed satisfied at Jim's utterly confused expression. "And as I have come for nothing and have gotten something, I shall be returning to the cell." When Jim didn't say anything, Khan gave him a small, thin smile, "You should rest."

 

"O... kay?" Jim was starting to think that Khan was just a figment of hallucination his mind created because of the poisoning. It would make more sense than this whole encounter.

 

"Good evening, Mr. Kirk." Khan said quietly as he turned around and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhaustion and boredom is not a great mix. But every once in a while it's a start of something great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-5 are finished so I'm just gonna post 1-5 now and the +1 later :3 Thank you for the comments and kudos, they made my heart flutter <3

__

 

2  
__

 

The Enterprise was on their way to a facility in Ceti Alpha V. The Starfleet has given them a new directive, to escort Khan and his crew into a holding facility and then suspending Khan in cold sleep along with the 72 cryotubes. Khan had followed along without much protest, which raised suspicion from the crew of Enterprise. The ship had been on high alert all week. Jim was especially high-strung, remembering the little hospital visit Khan did and Khan's still unknown (but there is one, dammit!) motives.

 

On the upside, the crews were alert enough they were fully ready to escape a Klingon attack to their ship, well out of the Federation airspace. On the downside, the crew was exhausted, tired after weeks of keeping alert on any impending mutiny from Khan, none forthcoming. Khan was on his best behavior, which only raised everyone's suspicion even more. After a month has passed though, the crews seemed to gradually relax and started letting their guard down.

 

Jim was the same, although he was already worn down quite significantly. After several quick side missions to survey the uninhibited planets in which the Starfleet was planning to build several new facilities, warding off one space pirate attack, and helping balance the tribble overpopulation on a small planet, Jim was positively drained. 

 

He told Spock he was retiring to his quarters for the night and Spock nodded, admitting that Jim looked like he needed the rest. Jim smiled tiredly at him and left the bridge. When he got into his quarters, he immediately changed and flopped to his bed. His nice, soft, comfy bed. Sleep pulled him in no time.

 

A few minutes later, his mind seemed to register the swish of the door opening. He reluctantly opened his eye to find that Khan, Khan as in the man that killed another man with his bare hands quite literally, was in his room.

 

"Holy shit." he breathed in shock as he jerked awake, every fiber of his being hoped that this was just a nightmare. His sleep-addled mind went through a mild panic before succumbing to fatigue. He vaguely noticed that there wasn't any signs of hostility from Khan. 

 

"Calm down, captain. If I wanted to hurt you I would've done so at the sickbay, when you were weak and vulnerable." Khan said calmly. He had a point, Jim's tired mind supplied. In any other time, Jim would've been more worried over the facts that a) Khan knows how to break out of the brig without a single alert b) They were on a _space ship_ c) Stun phaser and fists don't work on Khan d ) Khan is unpredictable and reasonably crazy. 

 

"How did you get out?" Jim rubbed his face with one hand and groaned.

 

"I can't tell you, but I can assure you I can get back in just as easily."

 

Jim threw himself back on the pillow, eyes already threatening to slid close. He was too tired for this. Khan couldn't pick a better time. "Sssshit. Should I call the guards?" 

 

"That would be most inconvenient, I'd rather you not do that."

 

"Right. What do you want then?"

 

"A chat. I cannot sleep and your guards are hardly entertaining." Khan sounded mildly annoyed which made Jim smile for a reason.

 

"What, don't like the prison bed?" Jim sneered, "Well, you're always welcome in my bed if you wa—"

 

Jim caught himself but it was too late. What was he thinking, offering his bed to a dangerous criminal who has killed thousands? Not to mention that the prisoner who had escaped, holy shit, he was supposed to be calling the guards and have someone look into the security breach, not _flirt_. Fuck, Jim. Priorities. 

 

Khan raised an eyebrow and his lips quirked into the tiniest hint of smile. Amusement. 

 

"Well then, I shall take on your kind offer."

 

Jim's mouth fell open, "Wha—" Before he could sound anymore objection, Khan has climbed into the bed and laid next to Jim. He laid on his back and settled under the sheet, as if it was his place all along. Jim was flabbergasted. There was no logical motive to Khan's actions. Was this some sort of diversion? Mind games? Manipulation?

 

Jim found that he was too tired to care. "You better be back in that cell by tomorrow."

 

"Of course."

 

Jim sighed and turned to his side with his back to Khan. "Night then."

 

"Mr. Kirk."

 

Jim tried his hardest not to think about how much he loved the way Khan said his name, and opted for snark instead as he turned around "What, gonna kiss me good night now are you?"

 

Khan blinked and paused, as if assessing his options. When he leaned in and pressed his lips against Jim's, Jim was absolutely frozen. Still, a traitorous part of his mind supplied how soft his lips were, and how much his eyes were so much greener than you thought when you look from up close. Another part of his mind (which was no more helpful) told him, shit, this guy is really beautiful and shit, that kiss actually felt pretty damn good.

 

A part of his mind told him that he should probably say something, something absolutely non-flirty.

 

"...That wasn't actually an offer."

 

"My apologies then."

 

The smug bastard didn't look sorry at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere along the way, things changed.

__

3  
__

Somewhere along the way, Mr. Kirk changed into James. Somewhere along the way, Khan's absence in the morning became a disappointment instead of a relief. Somewhere along the way, Jim relaxed instead of tensed when he felt a warm body slide behind him and an arm snake around his waist. Somewhere along the way, good night kisses stopped being so innocent. Somewhere along the way, Jim would stay awake until Khan arrived, and none of them would sleep. Somewhere along the way, Jim fell in love with how Khan's naked skin felt next to his. Somewhere along the way, Khan's scent on Jim's pillow was the only thing that could lull him to sleep. 

Some nights, Jim would just stay awake while Khan spoke in quiet murmurs, telling him the story of his people, his family, his life before the cryosleep. Other nights, Khan would listen to Jim ramble pointlessly about his family, friends, this adventure at that planet, the restaurant next to his flat with the pretty waitress and disgusting food. They shared debates, old tales, arguments, laughs and flirts.

One night, Jim had his arms around Khan.

They were sleeping side by side, facing each other. Khan had buried his face in Jim's arms while the blond man held him and stroke his hair absently, pressing his lips to those soft black locks.

Perhaps Khan was lonely. Perhaps he needed someone, someone who resonates with him. Someone who knew him for who he was — Khan Noonien Singh, not John Harrison. Someone who knew his story, who knew his pain. He had been bearing a far too heavy weight for far too long, and far too alone. Maybe he wanted someone who understands that desire protect your crew, your people, your family, at whatever the cost.

Jim briefly wondered if the reason matters at all. It doesn't.

It certainly didn't undo his offense. It certainly didn't make what he did right. It certainly didn't change the fact that he was a prisoner in this ship. This ship in which Jim was the captain of.

"James..." Khan murmured in his sleep and his arms around Jim tightened minutely. Jim belatedly realized he stopped stroking Khan's hair and he continued. Khan nuzzled up into his neck and breathed deeply, taking in Jim's scent. Soon his breathing relaxed again and he let out a content sigh at Jim's touch.

Jim didn't know what matters anymore.

At that time he only knew that this man, in his arms, matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which time was not on their side.

__

 

4  
__

 

When Jim woke up, his bed felt awfully empty. His strange bedmate has been visiting him whenever he could: when the security was lax, when the guards were distracted, when the camera were conveniently reflecting a recorded footage of him. Jim didn't know how Khan had been pulling it off, and frankly he didn't want to know. If he knew, he would feel compelled to report it, and frankly he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it. It was irresponsible as a captain, he knew. But night after night (and he already lost count, honestly), he was accustomed to falling asleep with Khan's solid warmth around him. He was accustomed to the older man's scent in his bed. Jim was used to Khan's steady breathing tickling his hair, his hand resting warmly against Jim's. 

 

So he just thought to himself, hey at least this wouldn't be the first time I broke regulations.

 

At least Jim didn't do anything like lowering the security level on purpose. It would really hit his conscience as a captain, not to mention raise suspicion. It was hardly justification, but it did what it could to ward off the faint twinge of guilt in the pit of Jim's stomach.

 

Khan was sitting at the edge of the bed, getting ready to return to the brig. Jim should get used to this, he really should. The only way this arrangement could work was if Khan's little escapes remain undiscovered, so Khan had to be back in the holding cell before anyone realized he was gone. Jim never assisted him and he didn't know how Khan did it, but Khan always knew when the security guards would do their round or when they would scan the brig to check for his life signs. Jim would chalk it up to Khan being the superior augmented being, but really Jim should be patching up the security holes instead of admiring Khan's genius. 

 

Sometimes Khan would stay for three hours, other nights he could only stay for one. One or three didn't really matter for Jim, it would still be an hour too short.

 

When he heard Jim's sleepy groan, Khan turned around and took one last look of the blonde in his sleep-crumpled state. The captain has slid closer to him and curled to his side. Jim smiled sleepily at Khan and tugged on his sleeve. 

 

"Stay a bit longer?" 

 

Khan gave a small smile and dipped down to kiss Jim's forehead gently. 

 

I can't. It's too risky. I have to go. I'm sorry.

 

Those words were left unspoken. Instead, Khan gave a rueful smile as he whispered "Until next time."

 

Jim smiled at the promise.

 

Khan's fingers lingered in Jim's hair until Jim fell back into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When reality is often stranger than the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka when smut happens.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I gotta run catch a train though, so I can't answer them now. The last chapter is a bit long so I'll leave it here for now. Bye loves <3

__

 

5  
__

 

Jim had a really good dream. A dream of a dark-haired man with sharp cheekbones and a pair of grey eyes. A man with a pair of obliging lips, long fingers, wet tongue. In his dream he heard deep, rumbling chuckles and felt warm breath on his skin. 

 

When he blearily opened his eyes, he found that the dream has somehow materialized into a man who by all rights should be in the brig, not in his room sucking his cock. 

 

"Well, I can't say this is a bad way to wake up." Jim smiled down at the man between his legs. Khan released his cock with an almost obscene pop and licked the tip, earning a sharp gasp from Jim. Khan grinned. "Having a nice dream, Captain?", Khan asked as he wrapped his long fingers around Jim's cock and gave it a few strokes.

 

"Mmhmm. Really nice." Jim smiled lazily as he ran his thumb across Khan's wet bottom lip. Khan's tongue came out to lick that thumb before sucking it into his mouth, eyes never leaving Jim's. Jim let out a whimper at the sight and Khan chuckled. Khan released his finger and dipped down to give the attention back to Jim's cock. He licked along the length of the shaft and teased the slit with a flick of his tongue, enjoying the way Jim's hands shot to grip Khan's hair as his back arched. Khan wrapped his lips around the tip, sinking lower and lower until Jim's cock was surrounded by that tight wet heat. Jim bit back a moan as he tossed his head back, one hand stifling his moan while the other still tightly wound in Khan's hair. Jim couldn't help but thrust into Khan's mouth, but Khan had his hands on Jim's hips, pinning him to the bed. He began bobbing his head up and down, each time taking Jim a little deeper, and Jim knew he wouldn't last long. 

 

There was something insanely arousing about the sight of Khan, who was so haughty, so superior, so proud, yet now he had his pretty lips around Jim's cock, sucking and licking and swallowing, and Jim felt something tipped over the edge when their eyes met. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Khan gave another hard suck and Jim's breath hitched.

 

"K-Khan... Please..." Jim whined. He was close, so close. He tugged on Khan's hair to let him know that he was about to come. Khan began bobbing up and down faster, twirling his tongue around the glans as he slide down. When a finger teasingly pressed near his entrance, Jim came hard in Khan's mouth, biting hard on his knuckles to stifle a scream. Khan swallowed his cum without a second thought, wiping a swipe of cum leaking from his lips with his thumb and sucking it. Jim whimpered at the sight. 

 

He pulled Khan up and crushed his lips in a bruising kiss. Jim kissed him desperately, wincing when he tasted himself but still licked into Khan's mouth stubbornly. He slid his tongue into Khan's open mouth, exploring thoroughly and earning a few moans before pulling off with a nip to Khan's bottom lip. His hand moved down to knead Khan's erection, but Khan caught his wrist and bought it to his lips instead. Jim groaned impatiently. Khan just chuckled and kissed the pout away, "We don't have time today, I have to go now."

 

Jim spluttered in disbelief, "What— Now? Are you serious?"

 

Khan had the decency to look guilty before he placed a quick peck to his lips and moved off Jim. 

 

"Seriously? Kh—" Jim caught himself before he cried out the name of a prisoner who was technically not supposed to be there, and reduced it to a whisper "Fuck, really?"

 

Khan gave Jim a placating kiss with words about next time, but Jim wasn't listening. His eyes were on the prominent bulge in Khan's pants and Jim frowned as if he was deprived of something. Khan left the room with one last regretful glance, and Jim was left staring at the door disbelievingly. He really left. Jim muffled an exasperated groan to his pillow. Jim didn't know how he could be the one sexually frustrated when he was the one who came hard and not the one who had to leave the room with an obvious boner, but he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka when smut happens and... not happen.
> 
> Dear ol' Jim is gonna have his revenge next chapter though.


End file.
